The Forces of Good and Evil
by Pottermania2006
Summary: Marinette gazes out at her classmates. Today was the day they would be given the test. The test is actually a giant sword. The wielder taps your shoulders and decides whether you are worthy or not to gain your independence. If you are not worthy, well, you don't want to not be. Marinette really hope's she's on the good side. But what if she's not?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Marinette gazes out at her classmates. Today was the day they would be given the test.

The test is actually a giant sword. The wielder taps your shoulders and decides whether you are worthy or not to gain your independence.

If you are not worthy, well, you don't want to not be.

Your independence, in Paris, is what your soul is. If your soul is evil, you may have charred skin and red eyes, a forked tongue and horns.

If your soul is good, you may have feathered wings and a halo, pale skin and bright eyes filled with hope.

Marinette really hope's she's on the good side. A few kids around her are pale, someone holds a trash can in the corner, their face green as they try not to puke.

Marinette feels like the kid in the corner. She gulps when the announcer steps up to the podium, tapping it

Immediately, the room falls silent. Everyone holds their breaths, seeing who will go first.

"Mylène Haprèle." The announcer calls.

The rainbow haired girl gulps, stepping up to the podium. Her already large eyes are doubled in size, fear clouding the pretty amber color.

The wielder steps out of the shadows, the testing sword in their hands. Per their mumbled request, Mylène bends down on one knee.

The wielder taps the testing sword in either of her shoulders. Once again, the room holds its breath as they wait.

White light flashes. As it dissipates, they can see Mylène looking at herself in wonder.

Her blonde hair shines gold, the colors intensified. She has small, white feathered wings resting on her shoulder blades. Her amber eyes have sparks of gold and bronze in them.

"Good." The wielder says in a rough voice.

Everyone claps, glad that the sweet girl had a good soul. They then fall silent, remembering that they might have to go next.

"Juleka Couffaine." The announcer calls next.

Marinette frowns. She isn't sure what Juleka might be. She has a kind heart, she's sure, she just has a strange way of showing it.

The dark haired girl stands up, walking towards the front of the room with seemingly no emotion. In her eyes, however, you can see the sorrow. Marientte wants to rush up there and give her a hug, comfort her.

Juleka turned out to be good. Kim, Alix, Alya, Nino, Ivan, Nathaniel, Rose, Max, Lila, Sabrina, and even Chloé turned out to be good as well.

Marinette crosses her fingers, praying that the whole class might be good. She hoped no one there was bad, everyone seemed to have a good heart.

"Adrien Agreste." The announcer calls.

As Adrien steps forward, Marinette pales. She was going last.

Adrien kneels down, and the wielder taps each of his shoulders. After the white light dissipates, Marinette tries not to drool.

Being good made Adrien even hotter. White feathered wings flow off of his shoulders, a glowing white halo around his head. His golden hair shines, his green eyes sparkling. His tan skin shimmers, causing Chloé to visibly giggle.

Marinette growls softly, barely hearing the wielder say "Good."

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

Marientte pales further, slowly getting off of her bench and heading for the front of the room.

Everyone had made it look so easy. Just kneel down, let the testing sword decide where you go, and bam, you're done.

Nope, that's not what happens.

Marinette shakes as she bends down, resting her hand on her knee. She flinches as the cold metal touches each of her shoulders.

This time, red light flashes. Her eyes widen as she looks down at herself. Her usually pale skin has a gray tint, her nails pointed.

Marinette feels a thing wrap around her waist and looks down. It's a red tail, the end tugging at her waist.

Her tongue flicks in her mouth and that's when she feels the forked end.

Marinette looks towards the class, her eyes widen and shining with tears.

"Evil."

* * *

 **I honestly have no idea where this came from. I think it had something to do with the show "The Good Place" and two fanfics I read...**

 **I have no idea ;)**

 **Anyway, if you find any grammatical mistakes, or just wanna review (that's always nice), then please feel free to do so.**

 **I know that this would mean I have three stories going at once, I just couldn't reist...**

 **Also, if you enjoyed this and would like to see another chapter, then please like or favorite.**

 ***fans feathers, smiling at the audience***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Marinette watches with sad eyes as her classmates are led to a door marked "Good".

A man with coal black skin, fiery eyes and demon wings on his back lays a hand on her shoulder. Startled, Marinette's tail curls around her wrist protectively, her forked tongue darting out between her lips in a hiss.

The man chuckles. "Marinette, I'm Lèo, but everyone calls me Mauvais Coeur."

"Bad of Heart?" Marientte's eyes widen.

"Well, I am escorting the 'bad of heart' to the bad side, aren't I?" Lèo chuckles.

Marinette's eyes narrow. This was _not_ a time to be giggling. She was not supposed to be bad...

She still follows Lèo towards the door marked "Evil".

...

"Welcome to your new home, Marinette, the City of Mal." Lèo pats her shoulder comfortingly.

Marinette takes a deep breath and follows Lèo on his tour. She tries not to flinch at some of the horrendous looking people walking around. She touches her face, suddenly self conscious. She doesn't look that bad, does she?

Lèo points to the statue of two people. In it, a teenage boy crouches, a black mask covering his face. On his head are two pointy cat ears, and a forked tail wraps around the lady behind him.

The lady behind the cat figure wears a red and black spotted suit, her eyes narrowed, her blue tinted hair wrapped in pigtails. She appears to be thrusting a ladybug printed sword into the masked man before her.

"Ladybug." Lèo sighs dreamily. "She disappeared some time ago. Before that, though, she was the greatest villain this city has ever seen."

Before Marinette can get a good look at the statue, Lèo pulls her away, saying, "Cmon, squirt, to the dorms!"

...

"Your room is room 280." Lèo hands her a key card. "Well, I gotta go introduce some other new recruits!"

Marientte gapes after him. He just left her here? Marinette sighs, unlocking the door and slipping inside of the room.

Her mouth drops open further. The ceilings stretch high, embroidered curtains hanging from the floor to ceiling windows.

The furniture is fancy, a red velvet couch centered in front of a giant flat screen tv.

"Wow." She breathes.

"Yes, wow is correct." A small voice says.

Marinette swivels around, trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"Over here!" It cries.

A small red figure darts closer to her. Marinette can finally pick out the details.

A small girl - pixie sized - with black hair hovers near her shoulder. She wears a short black skirt, her shirt red with a few black spots here and there. Her skin is pale, her eyes blue.

"I'm Tikki!" The pixie-like thing smiles. "I'm a kwami, or a personal demon, if you wish."

If it's possible, Marinette's mouth drops further.

"I can help you transform into a the villain Ladybug! I know Lèo showed you the statue. He shows it to everybody." Tikki rolls her eyes. "Only a certain few are given this opportunity. Do you accept?"

"Uhm." Marinette squeaks. "Sure...?"

"Great!" Tikki squeals. "Before you do, though, I'll give you the basics. Right about now, the good side will be finding a Chat Noir, your hero nemesis. Also, to transform into Ladybug, you just need to say the words _"Tikki, Spots on!"_ "

Marientte squares her shoulders. If she was going to be bad, let her be bad.

"Ok, Tikki, Spots on!"

...

Ladybug swings her yoyo, grinning. Her gray skin sparkles in the dim light. A few people below cheer, chanting, "A new Ladybug! Go Ladybug!"

Ladybug's grin widens, and she swings towards the gate. She slips through it, hiding in the shadows of it as she views the good side.

The buildings are white, sparkling and hurting her eyes. People walk about, wings hanging off of their shoulders, their eyes wide and their faces fixed on genuine, happy smiles.

Ladybug shivers. Getting used to the bad side had taken some getting used to, but now that she looked at the good side, it looked disgusting. Too much cheeriness...

 _"Maybe Tikki's helping with these thoughts..."_ Marinette thinks, the small voice in her mind seemingly far away. _"Who cares, though? I mean, I am technically bad now..."_

Ladybug grins evilly, swinging out in broad daylight. She lands in the center of a pond, growling in frustration and shaking off the water.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" A vaguely familiar voice from behind her growls.

Ladybug swivels around, her eyes narrowed when she spots the leather-clad hero before her. "And must I ask you the same, Chat Noir?"

The hero gasps, barely audible, then growls. "Catclysm!"

* * *

 **We got a Ladybug and Chat in this story ;)))**

 **It kinda doesn't work, since it would probably make more sense if Ladybug was on the good side, since she is lucky, and Chat Noir can destroy anything he touches...**

 **Whoops, didn't think that through.**

 **I'll try and make it work. I probably will find a way. If you have a problem with a hero having bad luck and a villain having good luck, well, uh... Sorry...**

 ***checks time, looking over at pictures of Ladybug with a demon tail and Chat Noir in his sparkling black leather glory***

 ***chuckles nervously***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ladybug easily dodges another one of Chat's sloppy attacks. She thrusts a piece of metal in front of her, and Chat's one-use Cataclysm is wasted.

Ladybug grins. "Lucky Charm!"

A small, handheld knife drops into her hands. Her eyes widen and her grin widens as well. She glances at Chat, finding his own eyes wide.

Ladybug starts chasing Chat around with the knife. Unlike Chat, her attacks are short, swift, and calculated.

When blaring sirens and flashing lights approaches, Ladybug growls and turns to Chat.

"We will meet again!" She salutes and swings off.

...

Tikki falls into her palm after she released the transformation.

"You did great!" The kwami squeals, twirling around in giddiness.

Marinette frowns and mumbles, "Yeah, I guess..."

She says something incoherent about being tired and curls up on her bed. Tikki said the wall was soundproof, which she was glad for.

Marinette sobs, tears tracking down her face as she curls around herself. What is she becoming?

...

"Marinette, get up!" Tikki calls from the kitchen.

The girl in question sits up, groaning when she feels how sore she is from the position she drifted off in.

She stumbles into the room, slumping in one of the chairs.

"Marinette, you have school today! Remember, the school for the tested?" Tikki's eyes narrow, and she adds a mumbled growl, "And for the good..."

Marinette straightens. "Oh, right."

The bluenette looks at the clock and gasps, stumbling towards the bathroom. "Tikki, I'm almost late!"

She speeds through her morning routine, grabbing a piece of toast Tikki made for her. On a last second thought, she grabs a purse and let's Tikki snuggle into it.

Marinette dashes out the door and to the school, panting as she stumbles up the steps. Her tail twists into knots, worrying for her.

She checks her new schedule. Home room first, with Mme Feu. Marinette sighs, seeing that the class is going to be the class she had with Mme Bustier.

 _"At least I have another supposed evil with me."_ She reminds herself.

Marientte walks into the classroom, head high as her tail curls around her ankle. She immediately notices that she is the first one there, and growls softly at Tikki. She then nods to the teacher and takes a look around the classroom.

It is set up exactly the way her old classroom was, causing her heart to thump painfully. Marinette decides to take a second row seat, the place where she sat before she was tested.

The students come piling in as soon as she sits, causing the bluenette to sink low into her seat. Tikki pinches her, causing her to sit up straight.

Alya, Nino, and Adrien walk in, causing her hopes for the day to go down the drain.

* * *

 **Sorry I only posted _The Rise of Papillon_ yesterday, I struck writers block here. I eventually found the spark again and wrote this ;)**

 **So the school for the tested is where the children after testing day are moved to. Collège Françoise Dupont is the school the children go to before they are eligible for testing.**

 **I had to clear that up, since I knew a few people would ask why Marinette still goes to school, and with the good people? I had to find a way for Marinette to interact with Adrien as civilians, not just heroes and villains.**

 **And sorry this chapter is so short, as I said I've kinda hit writers block...**

 ***flares feathers, winking at the readers***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Marinette gulps, her silver-gray skin ashen as Alya slides into the seat beside her. Prepared for the worst, the bluenette is surprised when Alya says their usual hello.

She sits there, mouth agape, wanting to say something but nothing coming out. Right as she finds the courage to, Chloé and Sabrina walk in. Chloé turns to Sabrina, snickering and pointing at Marientte as they walk by her.

Loudly, Chloé announces, "Sabrina, why do we have to be in the same class as that devil Maritrash?"

Marinette's eyes glow, her fangs scraping together as her teeth clench. Her tail curls around her hand protectively as it clenches into a fist.

She stands up, picking Chloé up by the front of her shirt. The blonde easily lifts into the air. Marinette quietly whispers, menace seeping into her voice, "Chloé, how lovely, I love your hair today. Did you do something different? I think adding your blood to it would be nice."

Chloe's eyes widen as Marientte drops her. She runs off, shaking in horror as she hides behind Sabrina. "See, the devil!"

Humiliation seeps into Marientte as she realizes everyone is looking at her in shock. Her eyes widen, her face going scarlet as she sits.

Marientte puts her head in her hands, ignoring the comforting smiles and congratulations of Tikki.

She knew what she was becoming. Exactly what her soul said she was.

...

Chat and Ladybug face off, Ladybug batting her eyelashes as she side steps Chat's baton.

"So, Chaton, we meet again!" She smiles, doing a quick hair flip before she swings her yoyo to escape Chat's punch.

" _Purr_ leasure to see you too, bug, but I would much rather finish this than chat." The cat hero growls, chasing Ladybug.

Ladybug's smile turns into a neutral look as she sighs. "Alright... Lucky Charm!"

This time, a wrench falls into her hand. She smiles and turns to Chat, flirtatious smile back in place. "Maybe we could chat a little more, then I could use this to pop your bones off..."

"I would love to, but I have a meeting to attend to after this. Called life!" Chat snaps, calling a quick "Cataclysm" before returning to chasing her.

Ladybug swivels around, thrusting the wrench into the heroes hands, causing his claws to disintegrate the metal. Chat Noir growls, eyes narrowed as he lets out an exasperated sigh. Now they are both out of weapons.

Ladybug's fangs glint as she grins cheekily, turning to Chat. "Cat fight!"

Hearing Tikki warning her by making her miraculous beep, Ladybug flashes Chaf another smile and swings off. She barely catches his sigh of relief before he bounds off too, muttering promises of defeating her tomorrow.

...

Marientte is hesitant to go to school tomorrow. Especially after the incident with Chloé. But Tikki urged her to, so here she is now.

Marinette runs her hands over the smooth wood on the desk, keeping her eyes firmly locked on the marks so she doesn't see the glances. She cants help but hear the rumors being passed around the room.

Mme Feu walks in, and the class falls silent. The teacher flashes a beaming smile, all fangs, much to Tikki's delight (obvious from her squeal and silent laughter) and motions to the door.

"Students, we are having a student join us today. Sadly, he couldn't make it yesterday, but he's here now!"

A boy in a black hoodie marked with detailed trails of fire on it walks into the room, his head he looks up, the hoodie falls and everyone gasps. Tikki squeals in delight again.

The boy has blood red hair, his skin pale but marked with scars marked in black. His eyes are gray, little color or joy in has two small wings hanging limp off of his back. They have black scales, the underneath the same blood red color as his hair. He also has two small black horns protruding from his hairline.

"Children, this is Armand Constantineau. Please welcome him with open arms, especially you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng." Feu winks at her, drawing Armand's eyes to her.

Marinette flushes, trying for a smile which probably looks more like a grimace due to the fangs sticking out of her mouth.

Paris had a new villain that day.

* * *

 **Sassy Potato/Guest, other Guest, and E/Guest, does this work for you? I know Sassy Potato wanted the home room thing, E wanted the flirty Ladybug, but Guest wanted Marinette to be naughty in home room in front of her friends.**

 **Does this fit your criteria? I hope it does, I spent like half an hour trying to figure out what to say... *chuckles uncomfortably***

 **Chapter 4, everyone! And an OC *gasps*. I felt that there needed to be another supposed 'evil' kid in Marinette's class, and why not add a new villain too? Do you think there should be another hero to even it out, or do you think Chat is ok fighting two against one?**

 **Post your reviews or any answers you have to my questions if you wish, I really enjoy reading what I could do better or what to add to my story.**

 **Sorry this chapter is so short, I will try and make the next one longer.**

 ***flares feathers, grinning cheekily. Readers notice fangs peeking out of the corners of mouth and hum, eyes narrowed and suspicious.***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	5. Quick Author's Note

**Quick Author's Note ;)**

 **Although I never said (at least I don't think I said) that Marientte has a miraculous, she does. Let's just say she found it or Tikki handed it to her or something.**

 **It's up to you, but remember, this still has the same concept as Miraculous (sorta ;)).**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Armand's POV**

Ballance, Armand's kwami, flicks one of his charge's wings with a smile on his face.

"You know, you're perfect for the dragon miraculous. You even have dragon wings, so I don't need to add some onto the suit!" He squeals the last part.

Armand sighs. "I guess..."

"Cmon kid, let's go for a run! See if you can introduce yourself to any civilians. Get your name around." The red dragon kwami suggests.

"Ok." Armand relents. "Ballance, Scales on!"

...

Esprit Du Feu flaps his wings, soaring along Paris at the height of the roofs surrounding him.

As he flies too close to a building, not noticing the small figure slinging her way on a path he flies into, her yoyo wraps around him and the two get trapped together, upside down.

Feu flicks one of his wings, winking at the girl next to him.

"Nice of you to drop by."

The villain groans, then holds her hand out to him. "Ladybug."

"Esprit Du Feu, but you can just call me Feu." He winks at her.

"Ok, Feu, sorry about this, I'll get us out." She lets the string go and they fall. "Whoops."

Feu chuckles, grabbing her hand and pulling her up.

"Shall we go fight the good guys for top spot?" He asks, kissing her knuckles.

Her cheeks turn a light shade of rosy pink under her mask, and she nods. "So we shall."

...

 **Marinette's POV**

Ladybug swings her yoyo, careful not to trap Feu in it again. That was a mistake she doesn't want to make again, even if he said he was fine with it.

They stop at the gate, peering out at the good side.

A few people mill about, buying clothes or presents. That's right. Ladybug almost face palms. Christmas was coming up.

The two villains rush in, causing panic across the streets. A black blur shoots towards them, now all gracefulness instead of the clumsy mess he was before.

Chat swings his baton at them, missing Feu by an inch.

Feu grins. "Fire breath!"

...

Ladybug watches in wonder as fire gathers in the palms of the dragon villain's hands, watching in wonder as he aims and shoots it at Chat.

He doesn't miss.

The cat hero is engulfed in flame, causing him to shriek and run until he dunks himself, reluctantly, into the fountain.

Ladybug snickers and calls for her Lucky Charm. A fire torch falls into her hands.

"I guess we'll be playing with fire tonight, kitty." She smirks, turning the torch on full blast.

The cat glowers at her, knowing there is no way he can win against her fire and Feu's strength, but willing to try anyways.

Poor kitty. What are the good people gonna do when he's a crisp of fried cat?

A different blur slams into her side, this one a blur of silver and black. Ladybug looks up, glowering at the newcomer and gaping at what she sees.

A girl that stands around 5' 2" has her hands on her hips, silver-blonde hair styled in a side braid.

The girl has two wings that rest on her back. The feathers are black, the tips silver. The wings are shaped into albatross wings instead of what she guessed was supposed to be angel wings.

The girl's suit is silver, her arms and legs ombré black. Her boots and gloves are white, criss crosses of silver running along them. She has three tail feathers, completely white, except for the small bit of silver at the end.

Her mask is black, around her eyes silver shaped into the shape of a cat's eye. A small ombré black beak covers her nose. Ladybug gapes at the girl for a second, before turning and whipping out her fire torch.

"Not today." The girl says, her voice crystal clear despite being mumbled. "The curse of the wind!"

Small gusts, steadily growing larger, wrap around Ladybug and Feu. They push them together, until their backs touch and their shoulders push against the other's.

As the wind keeps increasing in speed, Marinette realizes what is happening. This lunatic is trying to crush them.

"I'll get us out of here." She growls over her shoulder at Feu. She barely manages to pull out her yoyo and drag Feu's hand to it.

Ladybug throws it at a building, the string straining against the wind as it carries the two villains away.

"This isn't over!" She cries to the two smug heroes, standing with their hands on their hips.

Ladybug growls, turning away and racing past Feu to the gate.

It really wasn't over.

* * *

 **Do you think this is a good idea? Adding Albatros to the story? Anyway, feel free to answer and post your reviews.**

 **If you want to see the description of each character, go check out my profile. I post every OC and other stuff on there, occasionally posting spoilers ;)**

 **So that was Chapter 5 of _The Forces of Good and Evil._ I'm feeling pretty good about this story. As long as I continue to feel this way, I will keep writing for this ;)**

 **Someone reminded me for _The Rise of Papillon_ that I never mentioned what happened to Hunni... Well, let's just say she made it and found a new holder ;) (don't want a sad ending ;()**

 ***flares feathers, winking at the readers***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Silver's POV**

Silver takes a deep breathe, about to walk into Mme Feu's class.

"Class, we are having a new student." The teacher smiles at Silver, leading her in. "Tell us about yourself, Hun."

Silver turns to face the class, a bright smile in her face and her wings poofing out behind her.

"Hi! I'm Silver Moon, and I'm from America." She says in a fluent French voice, her accent matching those of the children in the room with her.

The children murmur to each other, smiling at the new kid. All except two. A girl and a boy, the girl sitting in front of the boy.

They both appear bad, the girl with midnight colored hair, bluebell eyes and ash skin. She has a curling red tail, and a forked tongue. Her eyes are dilated, flicking over her as if assessing her.

The boy, on the other hand, has on a black hoodie marked with detailed trails of fire on it. He has blood red hair, his skin pale but marked with scars marked in black. His eyes are gray, little color or joy in them.

He has two small wings hanging limp off of his back. They have black scales, the underneath the same blood red color as his hair. He also has two small black horns protruding from his hairline.

Silver smiles at the class and takes the empty seat beside the boy, deciding to be nice and give him a chance despite his appearance.

The boy groans as she turns to him, holding out her hand. "Hi, I'm Silver."

"I know."

Silver holds her hand out, waiting for him to either take it or say his name. He groans again, ducking his head.

"Fine. I'm Armand Constantineau."

The small smile enveloping her lips causes him to smile a little back, earning a triumphant chuckle from the silver-blonde girl.

They turn back to the teacher, who is tapping on the board and rambling on about something. Silver doesn't pay much attention to her new teacher, her mind just flitting back to the strange character next to her.

...

Silver fingers the third layer of feathers on her right wing, slipping into an ally. She lifts the layer of feathers enough for her kwami, Shimmer, to slip out.

"Silver, go find Chat! You need to make a plan so you can defeat the bad guys!" The small albatross kwami squeals, her wings fluttering as she darts in a wide circle around her charge.

Silver lifts her hands up in front of her in defeat. "Alright, alright. Shimmer, Feathers out!"

...

Albatros D'Argent, or Albatros, joins Chat Noir at the gates. She flaps her wings, the feathers shining in the light. His own wings shimmer a bit, the black feathers emitting a sort of black light.

Albatros flies past him and over the gate. This time, they were bringing the fight to the bad guys.

* * *

 **I have two things to say. One, I'm** ** _so_** **sorry that I haven't been posting on this in a while, an two I'm sorry that this chapter is so short ;(**

 **I'm thinking of making Silver and Armand friends... Should I? I don't know, tell me plz! I need advice on what to do with the two ^^**

 ***Bluu snorts beside her, munching sweet bread loudly***

 ** _"Hehe... Bluu, Feathers flared!"_**

 **Happy early Thanksgiving, ppls ;)**

 ***flares feathers, smiling***

 **Peacock out!**

 **\- TheMiraculousPeacock**


	8. UPDATE

**This does not excuse anything but... I haven't posted in a while because I've been really busy...**

 **Darn it school ^^**

 **I might not post on any of my stories in a while, maybe I will... I just need to sort out stuff...**

 **This is just a warning for sporadic updates or none at all.**


End file.
